Las Primeras veces de Makoto y Haru
by Bell scarlet
Summary: Este es el resultado del primer concurso de Fanfic del Grupo MakoHaru Love
1. One-Shot 1: Siempre junto a ti

''Siempre junto a ti''

Todavía recuerdo aquella nublada tarde en que lo conocí. Me encontraba sentado en una banca de la escuela mirando hacia todos lados, absorto en mis pensamientos, recordando la soledad que me había acompañado toda la vida. Hasta ese momento todos los días habían sido una rutina, ver siempre a las mismas personas, las mismas caras, hacer siempre las mismas cosas, sentirme abrumado de todo. Cerré mis ojos por un instante, sólo un instante, instante que cambió mi vida totalmente. Sentí como una pelota de béisbol golpeaba mi frente y luego lo escuché a él.

- ¡Ahhh, lo lamento tanto, no fue mi intención! - Sobé mi frente para luego abrir mis ojos y tener ahí, mirándome con una cara de preocupación total, a un muchacho de cabello café cobrizo, ojos verdes y un rostro tan perfecto que no pude evitar sonrojarme.

- No... no te preocupes... fue... fue un acci...

Traté de levantarme, pero mi cabeza dolía tanto que apenas si podía mantenerme de pie. Una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo cuando sentí uno de sus brazos cruzar mi espalda y afirmar mi mano con la otra.

- Ven, te llevaré a la enfermería. Tu cara está muy roja, debes de tener algo de fiebre también.

No, no era fiebre, era algo que no había sentido nunca antes. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y si lo miraba latía más fuerte todavía. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, el sólo era el bruto que me golpeó con una pelota. Una vez en la enfermería me ayudó a recostarme y fue a buscar a la enfermera, pero antes de eso se me adelantó con la pregunta.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Na... Nanase Ha... Haruka.

- Gusto en conocerte, Haruka. Yo soy Tachibana Makoto. Iré a buscar a la enfermera y a la salida vendré por ti.

''Seguramente se le olvidará y no volverá'' pensé, lo cual me entristeció un poco. Quería verlo de nuevo. Recién lo había conocido y ya sentía una gran necesidad de verlo otra vez. Tal vez pensó que yo en verdad no quería ni mirarlo a la cara. Digamos que mi rostro no siempre tenía la expresión más amigable del mundo. La soledad en la cual me encontraba hundido me había convertido en una persona fría, muy poco expresiva y al hablar daba la impresión de estar molesto y aburrido. Entre tanto pensamiento me quedé dormido y al despertar lo vi ahí, sentado junto a la camilla revisando su celular.

- ¿Makoto?

- ¡Haru-chan, despertaste! - Exclamó con alegría y luego lo noté avergonzado - ¡Lo siento, eso fue muy apresurado!

- No te preocupes - Dije tan serio como siempre - Gracias por todo, Makoto. Debo ir a buscar mis cosas al salón y luego...

- No te preocupes de eso, ya las fui a buscar. Ah, y te iré a dejar a tu casa, ese golpe fue muy fuerte y podría ocurrirte algo si te vas solo. Además fue mi culpa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Mi corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza otra vez y me había sonrojado.

- De acuerdo, vamos - Mi voz sonaba tan dura, pero aún así el me sonreía y me hablaba con total naturalidad.

Era la primera vez que alguien quería tener una conversación conmigo sin tratar de alejarse por mi poco amistosa actitud. Aunque el era el que más preguntas hacía y el que más hablaba, logré enterarme de algunas cosas, como por ejemplo que su salón estaba a un pasillo del mío, que el también estaba en primero de secundaria y que vivía cerca de mi casa. Acordamos que a partir de ese día nos iríamos juntos siempre a la escuela. Desde aquel día todo cambió para mí. Mi monótona rutina cambio de pasar todos los días solo a pasar todos los días junto a Makoto. Durante las mañanas pasaba a buscarme, en las tardes después de clases me iba a su casa o nos íbamos a la mía y siempre encontrábamos algo para hacer. Habían noches en las que nos desvelábamos conversando en su patio mirando las estrellas y aunque nunca se me notaba, me sentía muy feliz. De eso ya han pasado dos años. Dos años bastaron para que me enamorara totalmente de Makoto.

- Haru-chan...

- Ya te he dicho que no me digas así, Makoto.

- Oh, lo siento, es que... te quería preguntar si ya has pensado en lo que deseas hacer. Ya estamos a punto de terminar la escuela y creo que ya deberías ir pensando que...

- No sé que haré en realidad - Dije mientras masticaba onigiri - ¿Y tú?

- Yo, eh... - En ese momento tocaron la campana que indicaba el final del recreo - Lo siento, Haru, debo ir a clases. Hoy irás conmigo a ver los fuegos artificiales, ¿cierto? - Asentí aún masticando un onigiri - Genial, entonces pasamos a mi casa a cambiarnos y luego nos vamos hacia allá. ¡Te veo a la salida! - Gritaba mientras se alejaba corriendo. Yo también me apresuré en comer y luego me fui rapidamente al salón de clases.

Estaba ansioso por el término de clases y la noche de fuegos artificiales. Esa noche quería declararle mi amor a Makoto. Mucho tiempo quise hacerlo, pero nunca tuve el valor. El miedo a su reacción me carcomía, pero la desición ya estaba tomada. Ya estábamos por salir de preparatoria y si el decidía alejarse de mí sería menos doloroso. Estuve durante todo lo que quedaba de clases distraido, pensando solamente en lo que había decidido hacer esa noche. No esperaba mucho sinceramente, estaba preparado para que Makoto saliera corriendo y no quisiera verme nunca más. El timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases sonó y fui lo más rápido que pude hacia las escaleras, pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que Makoto se encontraba conversando con una chica de su clase. Me escondí y me puse a escuchar la conversación.

- Ma... Makoto-kun...

- Nagisa-chan, ¿qué querías decirme?

- Bueno, yo... ¡me gustas!

Mi corazón había comenzado a latir y sentía una presión en el pecho, una presión mala. Mordí mi labio inferior y apreté mis puños con fuerza. Hubo un largo silencio, una situación bastante incómoda.

- Ah, bueno, Nagisa-chan, yo...

- Makoto-kun, por favor, acepta mis sentimientos.

Otro silencio incómodo. Sentía como si mi corazón fuese a explotar.

- Lo siento, Nagisa-chan, yo... quiero a otra persona. Mi amor le pertenece, aunque esa persona no sienta lo mismo. Pronto estaremos muy lejos el uno del otro y me apena mucho esta situación. Gracias por ser sincera conmigo, pero perdón, no puedo corresponderte.

Sentí unos pasos bajar la escalera y corrí rapidamente devolviéndome a mi salón a sentarme en mi puesto. ¿Quién era ella?¿Por qué Makoto estaba enamorado de alguien que ni siquiera sentía lo mismo por el y que además se iba a ir? ¡El no se merecía eso! Además... ¿por qué nunca me mencionó sobre ella? Me puse a mirar por la ventana y sentí algo que hace mucho tiempo no ocurría: mis ojos cristalizándose. Ya no valía la pena declararme a Makoto, eso ya no iba a ocurrir. Tal vez así lo quería el destino, quizás así debía ser, yo ocultando mis sentimientos y viendolo querer a alguien más. Lo peor era que no podía preguntarle nada, no quería que se molestara por escuchar una conversación de el con alguien más. De repente sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Miré hacia arriba y ahí estaban sus ojos verdes, observándome con una gran sonrisa. Tomé mis cosas y nos fuimos a cambiar para ver los fuegos artificiales en la noche. En momentos como ese agradecía tener una personalidad fría y poca expresión facial o de lo contrario Makoto se habría dado cuenta de que por dentro me sentía pésimo y habría comenzado a hacer preguntas que la verdad no quería responder.

La noche estaba agradable y alegre. Decidimos ver los fuegos artificiales desde un puente que daba hacia la playa. Una vez allí nos quedamos callados durante muchos minutos. Noté a Makoto extraño, nunca lo había visto así. ''Es por esa chica'' pensé.

- Haru, debo decirte algo importante...

- ¿Qué cosa, Makoto?

- Hoy te pregunté que querías hacer luego de salir de la escuela y tu me respondiste que aún no lo sabías.

- Sí. ¿Qué hay con eso?

- Bueno, yo... yo ya sé lo que haré. Haru, iré a estudiar a Tokyo.

No... Makoto no podía irse tan lejos de mí. Debía ser una broma, eso no podía ocurrir. Sentí un agudo dolor en el pecho y me dedicaba a mirar a Makoto con una cara de perplejidad que hacía notar todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Los fuegos artificiales habían comenzado, pero yo no podía concentrarme en aquel evento. No era el fondo apropiado para lo que ocurría.

- ¡No, tu no puedes irte!¡No puedes dejarme aquí!

- Haru-chan...

- ¿¡Cómo es que decides esto tan de la nada!? - Agarré su camisa con violencia y Makoto me dio un empujón.

- ¡Detente, Haru! Esto lo había pensado de antes, pero no sabía como decírtelo. ¡Nunca imaginé que tendrías esta reacción!

La pelea subía de tono con cada palabra que decíamos.

- ¡No, no puedes irte!

- ¿¡Por qué no!?

- ¡Porque te amo, Makoto! - Luego de decir esas palabras por inercia puse mis manos en mi boca. La tensión del momento hizo que dijera aquella frase que había decidido ocultar de manera definitiva. El me miraba con una expresión de impacto total.

- Haru, yo... - Trató de acercar una de sus manos a mi hombro, pero lo esquivé y me fui corriendo. Corría y corría sin mirar hacia atrás, sintiéndolo correr trás de mí. Debe de haberse cansado, ya que de un momento a otro no lo sentí más. Al llegar a casa fui corriendo a mi habitación y tirado en mi cama comencé a llorar. Lloré como hace muchísimo tiempo no lo hacía. Lloraba arrepentido por haber tomado a Makoto con tanta violencia de su camisa, lloraba porque el se iría lejos de mí, porque seguramente no hablaríamos nunca más. Lloraba porque lo amaba, lo amaba demaciado. Sentí la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse. Recordé que las llaves quedaron puestas en la puerta. Tal vez era un ladrón que aprovechó el momento para entrar y robar todo lo que tenía. Quizás era un asesino en serie que vendría a matarme. La verdad ya no me importaba, seguí llorando y pensando en todo. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió. Levanté la cara de la almohada y ahí estaba Makoto, parado en la entrada de la puerta. Me senté en la cama y lo vi acercarse. Tomo mi rostro, secó mis lágrimas y me besó. No sabía como reaccionar ante eso, pero mi corazón comenzó a latir como nunca antes. Dejó de besarme y mantuvo su rostro cerca del mío.

- Ma... Makoto, por qué tu...

- Haru-chan, yo también te amo.

Pasó su lengua por sus labios para remojárselos y comenzó a besarme de nuevo, pero esta vez le respondí. Terminamos acostados en mi cama, el sobre mí y yo debajo. Comenzó a meter su lengua por mi boca para encontrar la mía. Parecía una pelea de lenguas, pelea que el estaba ganando. Dejó de besarme para comenzar a bajar a mi cuello, haciendo que mi cuerpo comenzase a temblar.

- Makoto... ¡aahh!

Su lengua comenzó a recorrer mi cuello, pasando por cada rincón de el, haciendo que gemidos salieran de mi boca. Sentí como su miembro y el mío se pusieron duros y se rozaban entre sí por encima de nuestros pantalones. Llevó sus manos hasta donde comienza mi polera y me la sacó para luego sacarse la suya. Sus labios fueron directo a los míos nuevamente, esta vez acompañados de caricias que Makoto me proporcionaba en la espalda y el abdomen, caricias que parecían dibujos abstractos y que quemaban mi piel de una manera deliciosa. Comenzó a bajar desde mi boca a mi abdomen. Mi respiración estaba cada vez más agitada y de mi boca sólo salían gemidos. Al llegar a mi pantalón me quedó mirando y en su cara se dibujó una pícara sonrisa.

- Este pantalón esta que rompe, creo que debemos hacer algo...

Desabrochó el botón y comenzó a bajar el cierre, luego siguió con mis pantalones y por sobre mis calzoncillos empezó a besar mi erecto y duro pene.

- Nnngh Makoto, qué...

Empezó a bajar mi ropa interior, dejando totalmente descubierto mi miembro, lo tomó con una mano y luego lo metió a su boca, jugando con su lengua y haciendo movimientos de arriba hacia abajo.

- Nnng! ahh! Ma... Makoto, voy a...

Mis piernas y brazos temblaban. Sentía como un exquisito escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo. Ya no podía más, estaba a punto de explotar de placer.

- Makoto, voy a... ¡voy a acabar! aahh!

Mi abdomen comenzó a contraerse y moverse con rapidez. Escuché a Makoto tragar aquel líquido que había salido de mi órgano viríl. Nos quedamos mirando y con una de mis manos tapé mi rostro de verguenza.

- No... dejame verte, Haru-chan... - Tomó mi mano y la besó - Eres... eres hermoso.

- ¿Es la primera vez que... haces esto? Pareciera que...- Dije recuperando de a poco la respiración.

- Sí, sólo me dejé llevar. Tu haz lo mismo...

Comenzó a acariciar mi orificio anal por fuera. Se sentía extraño y placentero a la vez.

- Makoto, esto...

- Dejate llevar, Haru. Sólo mírame a los ojos...

Chupó uno de sus dedos y lo introdució en mi ano. Comenzó a moverlo lentamente, sacándolo y metiéndolo mientras yo me retorcía gimiendo con una sensación entre dolor y placer. Luego metió dos dedos más y después de un rato los sacó.

- Recuéstate en posición de perrito, Haru - Hice lo que el me pedía y sentí como se baja el cierre del pantalón.

- Que vas a... nngg! - Lamió por unos momentos mi recto y luego sentí como rozaba su miembro con el.

- Haru, voy a penetrarte. Te dolerá un poco...

Un punzante dolor recorría el interior de mi orificio y gemí de dolor.

- Du... duele...

- Ya pasará, lo prometo - Comenzó a moverse despacio de adentro hacia afuera y sí, Makoto tenía razón. Al paso de unos minutos comencé a sentir un placer inexplicable, algo que no podía describir con palabras.

- Se siente... muy bien... aahh ngggh!

Sus gemidos comenzaron a complementarse con los míos. Sus manos sudadas sostenían mi cadera y con una de mis manos sostuve una de las suyas.

- ¿No quieres... ponerte encima mío? - Le dije un ''Sí'' respirando con dificultad. Salió unos momentos de mí y se acostó - Ven aquí, Haru. Siéntate sobre mi pene y deslízalo hacia adentro lentamente para que no te duela...

Tomé su miembro y comencé a meterlo lo más lento posible. Cuando ya había entrado completamente comencé a moverme y Makoto tomó mis manos.

- Mírame, quiero ver tu cara de placer... - Me dijo y eso, aunque me causaba nervios y me avergonzaba, lo encontraba algo muy lindo, un momento único e irrepetible. Nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente sudados y mis movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos. Makoto alzó su espalda y nuestros torsos quedaron juntos. Sostenía mi cadera mientras yo me movía sobre el y comenzamos a besarnos. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron un nuevo juego, pero esta vez con más pasión y desesperación. Comencé a acariciar su espalda y apoyé mi mentón en su hombro, sintiendo sus gemidos en mi oído.

- Makoto, voy a... voy a acabar...

- Haru, acabemos juntos... - Pasaron unos segundos y sentí como en mi interior chorreaba el semen de Makoto. Yo por mi parte acabé en su abdomen mientras mis piernas tiritaban como nunca antes. Ese fue el momento en que nuestros gemidos más complementados y al unísono estuvieron. Comenzamos a besarnos y nos recostamos agotados. Me abrazó por la espalda y nos quedamos dormidos. A la mañana siguiente al despertar y verlo a el sentí alivio y felicidad. Todo había sido verdad, no un sueño. Lo ocurrido pasó en la vida real, no en mi imaginación. Besé tiernamente sus labios y despertó, abriendo aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto me encantaban.

- Buenos días - Dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Bu... buenos días - Mencioné sonrojado.

- Lo de anoche... estuvo genial. Nunca olvidaré aquel momento.

- Ni yo - Sonreí levemente y me acerqué para apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho, abrazándolo.

- Haru-chan, ven conmigo a Tokyo. No quiero dejarte nunca. Desde que te conocí sentí cosas por ti y nunca supe como decírtelo, creí que tu no lo sentías de la misma manera.

- Me ocurría lo mismo y cuando dijiste que te irías yo no sabía que hacer - Levanté mi cabeza y lo miré - Makoto, si quiero irme contigo a Tokyo.

Sus ojos verdes comenzaron a brillar de emoción y nos besamos. Esa mañana hicimos el amor otra vez.

De ese momento han pasado 6 años. Makoto ya terminó su carrera y se encuentra trabajando en lo que estudió y yo estoy trabajando como chef en un restorant de 5 estrellas. Estamos a punto de adoptar un niño.

Mi amor por Makoto crece cada día más y más y sé que a el le ocurre lo mismo. Cada vez que miro sus ojos, cada vez que lo beso, cada vez que hacemos el amor, cada vez que pienso en el... cada vez mis sentimientos son más grandes de lo que ya son.

Makoto, estaré contigo por siempre.


	2. One-Shot 2: Los Buenos dias de Makoto

**_Los Buenos Días de Makoto_**

Era Temprano en la mañana y Makoto como de costumbre salió de su casa y se dirigió a la casa de Haru para ir juntos a la escuela.

Llego a la casa, llamo a la puerta y como no era de extrañar… Nadie respondió al llamado, No por nada Mako había hecho parte de su rutina diaria el tener que pasar por él, para evitar que faltase a clases.

Mako dio un respiro

- ay... Haru! – Pensó y se dirigió a la puerta del patio para entrar por ahí

– Buenos Días! Permiso – Dijo mientras entraba a la casa.

No escucho ningún un ruido, asi que se dirigió al cuarto de baño, ahí en la canasta se encontraba la ropa de Haru, señal de que el aún no había salido de bañarse. Entro y se asomó a la tina de baño

– Buenos días Haru-chan! – Le dijo con una amable sonrisa mientras le extendía su mano para ayudarle a salir

– Ya te he dicho que dejes de llamarme "chan"- Le contesto Haru mientras sonrojado apartaba la mirada.

Haru! – Exclamo Mako mientras sobresaltado se tapaba la cara con una mano pero aun viendo por entre sus dedos

– Creí que tendrías puesto tu traje de baño- Le dijo un tanto nervioso

– Pensé que esto es lo que siempre has querido- Le contesto Haru acercándosele y aun sosteniendo la mano de Mako , se abrazó a él y le susurró al oído

– Puedes tocarlo… si quieres –

Al tiempo en que su mano acercaba la de Mako contra si.

El roce de la mano de Mako contra su miembro erizó a Haru haciéndole sacar suaves gemidos de placer, los mismos que encendieron completamente a Mako que comenzó a acariciarlo suave pero firmemente haciendo que el miembro de Haru se pusiera completamente eréctil y que este gimiera con más fuerza aun.

Esa sensación emociono a Mako a tal grado que sintió como toda su sangre recorrió su cuerpo, como su respiración se agitaba y como su miembro palpitaba con fuerza, ya no podía diferenciar si era un sueño o era real, porque no podía creer que en realidad estuviera pasando lo que en sus sueños ya había ocurrido cientos de veces, pero para ser un sueño… Todo era demasiado real.

Abrazó a Haru con fuerza contra si, como para asegurarse de que en realidad estaba abrazando a alguien y que ese alguien era su preciado Haru, busco su boca y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente mientras no dejaba de acariciarle. Haru a su vez se aferraba a Mako comenzando a desvestirle entre besos y caricias.

Cuando llego a la parte baja y se encontró frente a frente con el miembro de Mako que sobresalía erguido y orgulloso… Se agacho y comenzó a besarlo, a lamerlo, comiéndoselo completo y por partes y logrando que Mako sintiera por un momento como sus fuerzas le abandonaban, razón por la cual dio unos pasos atrás y se apoyó contra la pared.

Estando así… miró a Haru

– TE AMO HARU!- Le dijo

–Lo Sé- Le contesto Haru, mientras se acomodaba para seguir dándole placer al miembro de Mako quien no pudo más y se corrió justo en su boca.

Sin tiempo y sin deseos de apartarse Haru recibió todo el semen y sin desperdiciar nada lo ingirió de una vez ante el asombro de Mako, que lo levanto y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente mientras las palabras – Haru Te Amo- se perdían entre besos, caricias y gemidos de placer.

Haru se giró para alcanzar una toalla y Mako aprovecho para tomarlo por la cintura, lo apretó contra si y comenzó a acariciar una vez más el miembro de Haru con una mano porque con la otra ya le estaba acariciando el pecho mientras hacía que el trasero de Haru rozara fuertemente su miembro.

–Aún no hemos terminado Haru-Chan!- Le susurro desde atrás

-Ya te dije qu..-

Las palabras de Haru fueron acalladas por los labios de Mako que aprovechando el giro de Haru para reclamar por su nombre le había plantado un beso que lo dejaba sin respiración.

El eco de los gemidos de Haru, la respiración agitada de Mako, las palabras de amor que flotaban en el aire, resonaban tan fuerte en las cuatro paredes del pequeño cuarto de baño que hacían que todo pareciera una escena surreal, elevando al máximo todo lo que ahí estaba sucediendo.

MakoHaru

Cuando Makoto abrió los ojos vio un techo que le pareció familiar, aunque no era el de su cuarto, sino el del cuarto de Haru y acostado en la cama, levanto un poco la sabana que lo envolvía para ver bajo ella y se encontró con que no tenía nada puesto. Miro a su alrededor y vio su mochila en una silla y su uniforme perfectamente limpio y doblado sobre ella, se dejó caer en la almohada y con su brazo se tapó los ojos.

-No fue un sueño?- Murmuro, aun incrédulo de lo que recordaba, había sucedido,

Al tiempo en que Haru entraba con una bandeja con comida

-ah, ya estas despierto!-

-Quieres almorzar, es miso de caballa- Le dijo mientras colocaba la bandeja en la mesita junto a la cama y se sentaba a un lado de él.

-No debiste haberme cargado así, y menos después de haberte corrido dos veces seguidas dentro de mí- Le reclamo.

-Que!- Grito Mako – es que creí que todo era un sueño?

- Acaso quieres más para confirmar que es verdad-

- no… es solo que… mmmm

-Haru, que hora es? – le pregunto después de notar la claridad de la habitación

-Ya pasa de la una- le contesto

-Y no te preocupes, ya llame a la escuela para decir que me resfrié y que tú te contagiaste por estarme cuidando así que tenemos permiso para hoy y mañana.- Le dijo mientras le mostraba una especie de sonrisa.

-Te Amo Makoto- le dijo mientras le besaba y se acomodaba junto a él en la cama.

-También yo Haru, Te amo- le contesto Makoto, mientras lo abrazaba.

- Por ahora descansemos, aún nos queda mañana-


	3. One-Shot 3: Un paso a la vez

Un paso a la vez

Llovía. Al menos eso oían ambos. Ya era pleno invierno pero no podían estar seguros si aquel ruido estridente era la lluvia que caía o simplemente un ruido que ambos imaginaban, al mismo tiempo, en el mismo instante que estaban viviendo. Una pequeña lámpara en la mesa de noche iluminaba de manera tenue la habítación.

Hace un rato habían dejado de mirarse a los ojos. Era algo irónico. Después de todo habían pasado la vida viendose a la cara y ahora parecía una odisea. El solo hecho de levantar la vista y ver los ojos del otro era vergonzoso...no, quizás el miedo que los embargaba en aquel instante impedía que no pudieran mirar los ojos que los habían acompañado desde que tenían memoria.

Normalmente y desde siempre, la mera presencia del otro se había transformado en un símbolo de apoyo, en la que desde la niñez la más leve presión de las manos entrelazadas apartaba las preocupaciones.

Ahora ambos, frente a frente, sentados sobre la blanda cama no eran capaces de mirarse siquiera. Estaban lejos del lugar en el que habían pasado su vida, lejos del lugar en donde su eterna amistad había crecido. Tal vez por eso todo había cambido, quizás Tokio era demasiado inmensa, tan grande que te sentías más pequeño y más solo y las relaciones cambiaban, se transformaban hasta este punto. ¿Pero hasta que punto había cambiado la suya? ¿continuaría? ¿o permanecerían mirandose hasta que la lluvia cesara, hasta que amaneciera, y la luz del sol se filtrara por las cortinas?... o quizás estas no fueran las preguntas que debían hacerse ¿cuánto había cambiado esta relación? ¿desde cuándo?.

_Creo que desde ya hace un tiempo he dejado de verte solo como mi amigo...Yo... te amo, Haru_

Aquel momento, aquella confesión tan directa, aquel primer te amo...si, esas palabras,fue en el momento en que fueron pronunciadas que todo había cambiado. Ambos sabían que siempre se habían amado. Mas aquel "te amo" era distinto al que siempre habían sentido y jamás se habían dicho. Aquella eterna amistad probablemente sería lo único que no cambiaría, mas los sentimientos podían seguir creciendo, apareciendo repentinamente en sus corazones hasta el punto de convertirse en ese "te amo".

Makoto, cuyo rostro tendía expresar miedo, que buscaba refugio ocultándose tras la espalda de su amigo se habia vuelto inesperademente valiente y maduro, al punto de expresar por fin la aparición de aquel sentimiento. Y hoy, cuando en este momento que ambos habían aceptado, nuevamente fue el primero en dar el primer paso. Levantó la mirada por fin, clavando sus profundos ojos verdes repletos de temor y por fin, como si no sostener aquella mirada llena de amor fuera un crimen, Haru levantó la vista y ambos se sus rostros enrojecidos y las miradas que expresaban más que las palabras.

Levantando una mano temblorosa, lentamente y sin apuros Makoto acercó su mano a la mejilla de Haruka. Los segundos parecían minutos, a pesar del temor que los embargaba ambos ansiaban la presencia del otro

Lograron al fin sentir el contacto en sus cuerpos. La calidez de la piel, el aumento de la temperatura en un día frío, el latir acelerado de los corazones con un simple gesto que logro entregarles valor.

En aquel suave contacto Haruka pudo sentir mayor tranquilidad, tanto que sin poderlo evitar sonrió, aún si no lo acostumbraba, aún si sus sonrisas eran leves periódicas, el mero roce de su mano esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios.

Tomando la mano posada en su mejilla la llevó a sus labios y mientras sentía como el rubor seguía subiendo por su rostro, beso la palma con ternura.

_ Los rostros se acercaron poco a poco y con inocente nerviosismo unieron sus labios. _

Haruka siguió sosteniendo la mano de su amigo, sin querer soltarla, como si fuera algo preciado. La sonrisa ya se había desvanecido de sus labios y volvió a ser reemplazada por la inevitable verguenza. Volviendo a desviar la mirada hacia abajo, apretando con fuerza la mano que descansaba entre las suyas.

Por un instante deseó ser más expresivo con sus sentimientos, deseó no ruborizarse, deseo poder tomar la iniciativa en un momento tan importante. Pero nada de aquello importaba, despué de todo ¿quién lo conocía más que Makoto? Estaba seguro que no había nadie más, al menos quería estarlo, quería estar seguro de que Makoto podía leer sus sentimientos. Aún si intentaba ocultarlos, aún si no lograba expresarlos como es debido, el muchacho parecía leer su mente y deseo desde lo más profundo que hoy no fuera la excepción.

Makoto continuaba observandolo, con sus ojos clavados en el rostro de Haru. Notó su mirada nerviosa, el rojo de sus mejillas y supo que ambos se sentían igual. Sus corazones sincronizados deseaban este momento, ya los besos se volvían más largos y más apasionados. Mas notaban que aún eran jovenes e inexpertos, que el haber crecido y vivido siempre juntos parecía hacerlo todo más dificil.

Las respiraciones se aceleraban y la temperatura aumentaba, aún si apenas se habían tocado, aún si llovia torrencialmente en el exterior, aún si apenas se habían movido.

Makoto movió la mano entrelazada y la llevó al pecho su novio. Sintió como el corazón latía con rapidez y aumentaba con el contacto, junto con el propio. Las respiraciones comenzaron a acelerarse con los latidos. Haruka volvía a levantar la mirada y se observaron unos segundos, para acumular coraje, para volver a comunicarse y con más desición, mas sin prisas acercaron sus rostros y se besaron lenta y apasionadamente.

El momento fue corto, o al menos eso les pareció. Sintieron sus lenguas inspeccionando cada rincón, sus labios suaves y ardientes que se negaban a separarse, aún cuando el instante debía de terminar, aún cuando ya la ropa comenzaba a ser un estorbo.

El acto los dejó sin aliento y mantuvieron los ojos cerrados unos momentos, simplemente disfrutando de sus jadeantes respiraciones.

Al abrir los ojos algo había cambiado. La necesidad ya se volvía inegable y ambos podían verlo en los ojos del despegar la vista, sin alejarse un mílimetro Haru comenzaba a levantar con lentitud la camisa de Makoto, rozando con los dedos la musculosa espalda, pasando por los hombros, e instándole que continuara Makoto levantó sus brazos para despojarse de ella por completo.

Sin dudar Makoto se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, con mayor rapidez, intentando ocultar la necesidad que expresaba su mirada.

Por primera vez desde el apasionado beso alejaron sus rostros uno del otro y observaron sus torsos desnudos, sus músculos trabajados. Un panorama que habían visto desde la infancia y sin embargo en aquel instante parecía un descubrimiento, como si jamás sehubieran oservado con tal detenimiento.

Con mayor duda aún Makoto tomó la mano de su amigo y lo trajo fuera de la cama. Ambos de pie, frente a frente, sabiendo que el próximo paso simplemente los llevaría a continuar por terrenos desconocidos y sin retorno.

Volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, casi una necesidad, una excusa para cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar, para ignorar el calor que seguía subiendo por el rostro y apretando con más fuerza los ojos, el más alto despegó el pantalón de las caderas de Haruka bajandolo lo más que pudo mientras que este levantaba una pierna para al fin dejarlo caer.

Abrieron los ojos, solo mirándo sus rostros, sin despegar la mirada Makoto se despojaba de su pantalón. En este ritual lento, finalmente se vieron despojados de su ropa.

Se vieron desnudos, igual de avergonzados, igual de frágiles, sin poder ocultar la evidencia de su deseo. Sin aliento se miraron a los ojos se acercaron lentamente y se besaron con desesperación, acariciandose, abrazados mientras con sus manos recorrían cada parte posible de su cuerpo.

Haruka se dejaba llevar por las caricias de su amado, sostenía su rostro entre sus manos, sentía como sus dedos recorriendo su cuerpo hasta que finalmente cayó de espaldas en la blanda cama y Makoto sobre él.

Aquella torpeza logró que despegaran sus labios. Con la respiración entrecortada se miraron por varios segundos. Notaron sus ojos repletos de pasión, los labios hinchados por los besos llenos de deseo, el subir y bajar de su cuerpo al jadear y los cabellos despeinados.

Entre aquel lenguaje sin palabras. Entre aquella inexperiencia y caricias repletas de amor, la voz tenue y cansada de Haruka irrumpió, la lluvia parecía haberse detenido y sus labios pronunciaron un nombre "Makoto".

Luego de unos momentos de silencio, en que continuaron en la misma posición, en que su único movimiento era producido por sus respiraciones agitadas se oyó la respuesta. "Haruka"

Makoto respondió como pocas veces lo llamaba y le sonrió como muchas veces lo hacía.

Luego de aquello continuaron rompiendo las barreras de su propio pudor, siguieron fundiendose, deseandose, acariciando cada espacio, para jamás olvidar un detalle de sus cuerpos, besandose, amandose.


	4. One-Shot 4: Junto a ti

-¿Recuerdas nuestras tantas primeras veces?- te digo mientras me siento frente a ti a pesar de la dificultad de cargar ya tantos años encima.

-La primera vez que nos conocimos fue casi mágica. Tu tan serio y desconfiado, yo tan animado y hablador como siempre. En el momento en el que nuestras miradas se conectaron, supe que quería estar a tu lado siempre. Como si todo lo que viví hasta antes de conocerte no hubiera tenido sentido hasta ese momento, cuando con delicadeza estrechaste mi mano- Miré al cielo para apreciar mejor el azul intenso y la mañana cálida.

-La primera vez que nos retaron por habernos quedado dormidos dentro del iglú que construiste. Fue tan divertido. Ambos llevamos de casa lo que pudiéramos utilizar para vivir juntos. Era un lugar único, especial y sobre todo estaba junto a Haru-chan. Podía haberme quedado una eternidad si estaba a tu lado. Dormimos tomados de la mano y aunque enfermé, valió la pena. No te despegaste de mí hasta que pudimos salir a jugar en la nieve otra vez- una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en mis labios.

-Déjame pensar… ¡Ahh si! la primera vez que nadamos juntos. Tú no querías entrar al club y yo te dije que no iría si no iba contigo. Poco tiempo después, ingresamos y conocimos a Nagisa y Rin. Gracias a la Natación también conocimos a Rei, quienes se convirtieron en nuestros mejores amigos. Fue ahí nuestro primer relevo como equipo. Adquirí el hábito de tomar tu mano para ayudarte a salir de la piscina. Muchas de las cosas que he hecho en mi vida no habrían tenido sentido sin ti- el viento hizo revolotear mi cabello, que alguna vez fue castaño. Ahora parecía que fina nieve se había alojado en el.

-La primera vez que fuimos juntos a la escuela. Desde la primaria, el instituto, la preparatoria, pasar cada mañana por ti para caminar juntos hacia la escuela y regresar juntos por la tarde se hizo de las rutinas más lindas y especiales. Crecer junto a ti es algo de lo que nunca me voy a arrepentir así como de haberte amado tanto- Quise transmitirte todos mis sentimientos en una mirada como lo hacía siempre. Amaba ver como el azul de su mirada chocaba con el verde de la mía.

-La primera vez que dormimos juntos- reí bajito-Mamá sacó al Sol todos los Fuutones que había en casa. Esa tarde te invité a comer y a estrenar ese nuevo juego de video que me habían regalado por mi cumpleaños. La tarde amenazó con una lluvia torrencial y no llevábamos paraguas. Nos empapamos así como los Fuutones que Mamá olvidó meter. Te quedaste, pues la lluvia no paró en toda la noche, ambos tomamos un baño y te presté una bermuda azul y aquella playera amarilla con naranja, que aunque te quedaba enorme, tiempo después me confesaste que era tu favorita. Esa noche, cuando el sueño nos estaba venciendo, la cama no fue necesaria. Te recargaste en mi hombro y yo posé mi cabeza en la tuya. Dormimos tan tranquilamente que cuando despertamos, no sentimos que teníamos una cobija encima. Obra de Mamá. Abriste tus ojos color océano y me sonreíste. Mi alma sonreía cada que te veía sonreír-Las horas avanzaban y yo podía hablar y hablar de lo maravilloso que era tenerlo en mi vida.

-La primera vez que hablamos de nuestros sentimientos. En ese momento nuestros ojos y pechos se inundaron de un amor mutuo ¿Recuerdas? A lo largo de nuestra estancia en la escuela yo había rechazado los sentimientos de todos los chicos y chicas que se me habían declarado con cartas, chocolates, en persona. Solo diciendo "Gracias, eres muy amable pero siento no poder corresponderte. Estoy enamorado de alguien más" Llegué a escuchar que siempre se preguntaban quien era esa o ese "alguien más". También te vi a ti rechazando los sentimientos de quienes te pretendían, solo que tu nunca has tenido tacto para decir las cosas- reí pero esta vez fue más sonoro- Recuerdo que fue un día blanco. Ambos fuimos a comprar unos regalos para Ran y Ren, cumpliendo un encargo de Mamá. Hacía días que te notaba raro, cualquier roce que nos dábamos accidental provocaba en ambos un sonrojo que tratábamos de ocultar. Ese día no fue la excepción. Me miraste con ese azul que me derretía y entonces pasó. Tu dijiste "Me gustas" al principio pensé que te estaba escuchado mal y habías visto algo que te llamaba la atención en los escaparates. Frunciste el ceño como intentando acaparar toda mi atención. "Makoto… Me gustas" Mil repiqueteos de campanas se escucharon en mi cabeza y mi corazón martilleó en mi pecho. "¿Ehhhhhhhh?" la sorpresa se hizo presente y tú me miraste entre apenado y molesto. "No me hagas repetirlo de nuevo" el carmín invadió tus mejillas. "Tú también me gustas Haru-chan" volviste tu mirada hacia mí y dibujaste una leve sonrisa. Ese día caminamos por todo el centro comercial tomados de la mano por primera vez- Aún podía sentir la calidez de la mano de Haru enlazada con la mía, siempre encajaron perfecto.

-Nuestro primer beso, fue tan torpe e inexperto. Ya era más que evidente que nuestros sentimientos eran correspondidos y que disfrutábamos ahora más que nunca el estar juntos. Yo empecé a ayudar en el ITSC al Coach Sasabe y con la reaparición de Kisumi en nuestras vidas, empezaste a comportarte diferente. Tiempo después me di cuenta de que le tenías celos. Me alegré pues sabía que lo que sentías por mi era genuino, aunque no tenias motivos; a quien siempre amé fue a Haru-chan. La noche en que ocurrió, íbamos caminando a orillas del mar, mi habitual parloteo y tu silencio hicieron que no lo esperara. Te comentaba acerca de lo que ocurría con Hayato. Después de darme ese consejo que me sirvió de mucho, frenaste en seco. "¿Haru-chan?" pensé que algo que había dicho que te molestó. Me equivoqué. Estabas contemplando el Mar y te veías tan hermoso alumbrado a luz de la luna llena. Las estrellas brillaban con fulgor y me acerqué a ti "Te quiero, Haru" susurré cerca de ti. Volteaste y tus orbes hermosos se abrieron de par en par. El tiempo se detuvo. La luna resplandecía, las estrellas titilaban, el mar quieto arrullaba con su suave oleaje. Tu y yo parte del paisaje, entonces tus labios se unieron con los míos en un beso suave, dulce y tierno. Segundos que se hicieron infinitos. "También te quiero, Makoto" volviste a tomar mi mano y regresamos juntos a casa-Me llevé los dedos a los labios. Cada uno de sus besos siempre fue especial.

-Pasaron muchas cosas antes de poder ser una pareja formal ¿No? Como olvidarme de nuestra primera pelea, aun lamento no haber podido ser más sincero contigo en ese entonces. Tenía miedo de arruinar lo que ya habíamos avanzado. Pero, no quería seguir avanzando sin ti. La presión estaba sobre ambos y yo sentía que no podía hacer nada, quise entonces hacerte ver que necesitabas luchar por algo para poder ir juntos por el camino, como siempre. Todo salió mal y nos gritamos. Saliste huyendo y a pesar de que quise salir corriendo tras de ti, algo me detuvo. Necesitabas tiempo, fue cuando le pedí a Rin que nos ayudara. Viviré eternamente agradecido con él. Te ayudó a encaminar tu amor al agua y la natación, así como encontrar tu sueño. Después, volviste a mí y yo te recibí con todo el amor que en ese momento merecías y necesitabas. No hubo reclamos ni rencillas, solo nos miramos. Fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que a pesar de no poder ir por el mismo sendero, siempre regresaríamos uno al lado del otro- pensé en ir a visitar a Rin y a Sousuke después, para revivir Viejas Glorias.

- El momento que nos unió para siempre fue cuando nos volvimos uno por primera vez. Habíamos acabado ya la preparatoria y nos fuimos a vivir a Tokyo persiguiendo nuestros sueños. A veces te quedabas en mi departamento o yo en el tuyo. Los castos besos que nos dábamos al principio se fueron convirtiendo en unos llenos de pasión y lujuria. Cada vez queríamos más y más. Teníamos hambre y necesidad de saciar nuestros instintos. Al principio, me frenaba pues tenía tanto miedo de lastimarte pero, cuando las caricias se hicieron tan intensas y los besos no nos dejaban tiempo para respirar, supe que ambos queríamos lo mismo y así fue. La ropa nos estorbó y nos entregamos por completo a la pasión que nos invadía. Esa noche, hicimos el amor. Nuestros cuerpos perlados en sudor, exhaustos y felices. Te abracé y besé tu Frente, tú te acomodaste en mi pecho. Después, caímos rendidos no sin antes regalarnos un "Te Amo"- cerré de nuevo los ojos para recordar cada momento hermoso vivido junto a él.

-Vinieron tantas cosas buenas después para nosotros. Tus primeras competencias oficiales. Mi titulación. Justo esos días te llevaron lejos de mí para representar a Japón en los juegos Olímpicos. Sabía que darías lo mejor de ti así que hice lo mismo. Justo cuando el jurado me entregaba mi mención honorifica. Entraron Nagisa y Rei, con un pequeño televisor "¡Mako-chan! ¡Mako-chan, mira! ¡Es Haru-chan!" ahí estabas tú abrumado por los medios sin embargo, esbozaste una pequeña sonrisa. Los reporteros preguntaron acerca de cómo te sentiste mientras nadabas, reí al igual que ellos al escucharte decir "Libre" nadie mejor que yo entendía lo que querías decir. De repente, observé un leve sonrojo, enfocaste tu mirada hacia la cámara y alzaste tu medalla de Oro "Makoto, si ves esto… Discúlpame por no haber podido estar contigo en este día tan especial, este triunfo es para ti. Felicidades. Te Amo" sentí que puse la sonrisa más boba que tenía en mi repertorio, estaba total y locamente enamorado de ti. Nagisa y Rei, se deshacían en felicitarnos a los dos y pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron en mis ojos. Me sentía completamente feliz. Entonces uno de los profesores del jurado se dirigió a mi "Felicidades Señor Tachibana, tiene usted una mención honorifica, una medalla y un amor que vale más que el Oro" sonreí agradecido- El recuerdo de ese día aun me hace querer llorar de emoción.

-Cuando regresaste, no dudé. Sabía que era el momento para dar el paso definitivo, fui a recibirte al Aeropuerto como aquella vez que regresaste de Australia. Creo que todas las televisoras de Japón estaban ahí, cuando bajaste del avión los flashes de las cámaras abrieron tu camino. Tú miraste hacia todos lados y entonces me viste, el impulso de ambos fue apresurarnos a abrazarnos. Me regalaste un beso y entonces todo el mundo desapareció, solo estábamos tu y yo. Saqué la cajita blanca que contenía el anillo con el que te pediría matrimonio. Tu rostro se iluminó y te lanzaste a mis brazos. No necesité que dijeras algo, sabía que habías aceptado. Tiempo después regresamos a Iwatobi para casarnos a orillas del mar. Sousuke, Rin, Nagisa y Rei fueron nuestros padrinos. Llegaron todas las personas que eran importantes para nosotros. Fue una hermosa fiesta. Después viajamos a Hawaii para nuestra luna de miel. Todo marchaba bien, cuando cumplimos tres años de casados decidimos que era momento de darle una pequeña alegría a nuestro matrimonio. Un motivo. Entonces adoptamos. En el mes de Junio llegó a nuestros brazos el pequeño Mizu y creció dándonos alegrías a cada momento. Lo llenamos de tanto amor como pudimos. Las victorias siguieron acumulándose para ti y yo ejercí con mucho amor mi profesión. El ITSC pasó a mis manos después de que el Coach Sasabe se retirara. Éramos tan felices. Claro, como toda pareja a veces discutíamos pero siempre salimos adelante juntos. ¡Ahhhh…! -suspiré-Tuvimos una buena vida ¿no Haru? Pudimos envejecer juntos y aunque te me adelantaste en el camino, sé que estás aun aquí, a mi lado-acaricié lentamente aquella lapida que rezaba su nombre. Mientras acomodaba las flores que le había traído escuché unos pasos acercarse.

-Papá, sabía que te encontraría aquí, estaba preocupado- Mizu se acercó a saludarte y también acarició la fría piedra.

-Sabes que estando con Haru, nada podría pasarme cariño-ambos sonreímos.

-Es hora de irnos, papá Haru se enojará conmigo si dejo que enfermes- de repente el viento sopló y reconocí un aroma familiar, fresco y con olor a sal.

-Bien, bien Haru-chan ya me voy. No olvides que Te Amo. Espérame ¿sí? Ya falta menos- me incorporé con ayuda de nuestro muchacho. Miré de nuevo al cielo y avancé hacia la salida del cementerio.

-Que cosas dices papá- me ayudó a subir al auto y llegamos a casa. Esa noche, me puse a ver el álbum de fotos que teníamos desde niños. Antes de dormir, besé a nuestro hijo y a nuestros nietos. Después, soñé contigo Haru. Te encontrabas a orillas del mar y el viento salado mecía tu negra cabellera. Volteaste y me sonreíste. Estiraste tu mano y yo la tomé. En ese momento, pude ver pasar frente a mis ojos toda mi vida y en cada momento estabas tú. Me acerqué a ti y me besaste. "Vamos, Makoto" dijiste. Asentí con una sonrisa. Ambos avanzamos hacia el mar, no sentía miedo, estaba a tu lado. A tu lado, como la primera vez.


	5. One-Shot 5: Makoto B-day

Hoy era un día muy especial. Siempre que llegaba esta fecha su estado de animo era más alegre de lo usual o por lo menos eso era lo que sus amigos decían. Sin embargo hoy no estaba precisamente de los mejores humores, es más se sentía bastante molesto, pero para fortuna de él no se había topado con nadie para que lo notasen. Probablemente no lo harían, ya que solo una persona era capaz de leerlo tan bien como si de un libro abierto se tratase.

–Tsk – Chasqueo la lengua, pensar en él en estos momentos no era lo mejor.

¿Por qué? ¡Porqué él era el causante de su malestar! Era culpa de ese alto, castaño, con sonrisa angelical y amigo de todos, que se encontrara en ese estado, precisamente hoy. Respiro hondamente. No debería de enfadarse con él. No en este día ¿Cómo podría el castaño saber que él iba a su casa a felicitarlo por su cumpleaños apenas regresara de su viaje? ¿Cómo iba a saber él que el estudio le pediría trabajar? Aún cuando sabían era su día libre y más importante aún, era su cumpleaños. Nada de eso se podía haber previsto, fueron las circunstancias lo que jugaron en su contra.

Era por eso que había ido al estudio, aún cuando estuviera enojado, no pensaba dejar pasar este día para hablar con él, porque necesitaba hacerlo. Tenía que ser hoy. No podía esperar hasta mañana.

Iwanakutemo nanka wakatte shimaunda / Aunque no digas nada de algún modo ya lo sé todo

Ya estaba caminando por los pasillos cerca del cuarto de grabaciones y se detuvo al escuchar ese pedazo de lo que suponía era la canción que Makoto grababa hoy.

Muhyoujou ni miete kao ni kaite aru / Puede que parezcas inexpresivo, pero está escrito en tu cara

¿Acaso él esta...?

Kimi ga tanoshisou ni oyoideiru sugata Soba de miteru kocchi made ureshiku naru yo/ Al contemplar tu silueta, nadando alegremente, inmediatamente yo también me pongo feliz

Un tenue color carmesí se asomo por sus mejillas, provocando que se cubriera el rostro con una de sus había duda alguna, estaba cantando sobre él. Motivo por el cual reanudo su paso.

Otogai ga shizentai de dakara kakegae nai ne / Nuestra relación es irremplazable, porque juntos podemos ser nosotros mismos

Sonna koto aratamete omottari / Una vez más me encuentro pensando en eso

Había llegado al fin al cuarto de grabaciones, nadie del personal estaba ahí, sólo Makoto, quien aún no se percataba de su presencia, simplemente se limitaba a seguir con su canción y él no tenía la intención de detenerle.

Itsumo no peesu de tonari wo aruite / Al mismo ritmo de siempre, caminamos juntos

Oretachi no ashidori de yukkuri otona ni narou / A nuestro modo ¡Convirtámonos poco a poco en adultos!

Makoto hasta ahora tenía los ojos cerrados, se notaba la concentración que le ponía a lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo la sonrisa en su rostro era lo que le indicaba que disfrutaba cantar aquello, cosa que provocaba un pequeño revuelo en su estomago, la famosa sensación de las "mariposas". Sabía lo mucho que el castaño le quería, pero jamás imagino que fuera tanto como para dedicarle una canción.

–Estúpido Makoto –Murmuro para él, mientras desviaba la vista avergonzado.

De repente sintió que la canción dejo de sonar y fue entonces cuando regreso su vista a donde estaba Makoto, no demorando mucho en que sus miradas se toparan. Por un segundo podría jurar que el corazón se le detuvo.

–¡Haru! –Pudo escuchar como decía su nombre con emoción mientras salía del área de grabaciones –Creía que no llegabas hasta mañana ¿Surgió algo?–

"Claro que si tonto, es tu cumpleaños" fue enseguida lo que vino a su mente, pues el creía que era bastante obvio el motivo de su regreso anticipado, pero jamás le diría eso al mayor. No en voz alta al menos.

–No, nada –Contesto secamente, sin embargo la mirada en el rostro de Makoto solo podía significar una cosa. Él lo sabía. Sabia exactamente porque había regresado precisamente ese día y más aún lo que hace unos segundos paso por su cabeza.

Apretó un poco los labios, era bastante vergonzoso que el mayor pudiera entenderlo tan bien sin la necesidad de decir algo, aún así ¿Qué importaba ya? Ya estaba ahí, lo ideal sería que siguiera con lo que tenía planeado, que era felicitarlo.

–Makoto –Le llamo para captar su atención que ya sabía tenía de antemano, pero aún así lo hizo.

No estaba seguro de como todo termino así. Pocas veces dejaba actuar su cuerpo de forma espontánea y está fue una de esas veces. Sus labios estaban unidos a los contrarios. Le estaba besando ¡Estaba besando a su mejor amigo! Tenía la mirada entrecerrada pues quería ver el rostro del mayor que bien podía pasar por un tomate de lo rojo y avergonzado que estaba, seguramente no esperaba que hiciera eso. Como tampoco lo esperaba él.

–Te amo –Termino diciendo al final de dicho beso que fue más prolongado de lo que cualquiera de los 2 hubiera esperado. Así no había duda de que no se trataba de un accidente. El nadador de estilo libre quiso besarle apropósito.

–H-Haru...–Su voz temblorosa y las pequeñas lagrimas que ya se estaban aglomerando en sus ojos, pudieron ser señal de que tal vez eso no era lo que él mayor quería. Pero el castaño no era el único que sabía leer las facciones.

–Makoto –

No era su estilo molestar al mayor, sin embargo verlo tan avergonzado nunca había sido algo que pensaría disfrutaría tanto, tal vez por eso le daba otro beso ¿O simplemente era una excusa para hacerlo?

Podía sentir como el mayor se aferraba a su ropa y le abrazaba al hacerlo, mientras que él rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, pidiendo acceso a la boca ajena con su lengua y apegándose todo lo que fuera posible al cuerpo ajeno. No necesitaba de una canción para saber cuanto quería al mayor o el mayor a él. Eso era algo que sabía prácticamente desde el inicio, tal vez desde siempre. Pero hoy era el día perfecto.

Hoy quería decirle sus sentimientos de frente, ser claro, no tenía planeado nada de lo que sucedía ahora, que era arrinconar al castaño a uno de los sofás que estaban ahí y hacer que se pusiera encima de él mientras parecía que trataba de devorarlo con aquel beso fogoso.

–E-Espera Haru –Trato de detenerle el castaño en cuanto llegaron al sofá y termino encima suyo. –No podemos hacer esto aquí –

"Siempre tan responsable" Sin embargo el no tenía la mínima intención de detenerse y si jugaba bien sus cartas, sabría bien como hacer que el castaño tampoco.

–Nadie vendrá hoy –Volvía aprisionar los labios contrarios con los suyos.

–Pero...–

No hubo tiempo para la replica. Haruka ya estaba de nuevo asaltando sus labios, jugando con la lengua ajena, no tardando tampoco en comenzar a desvestir al castaño ¿Cuando fue que se abrió la camisa? ¿Cuándo fue que él quedo sin camisa? Uno pensaría que dado su sentido de responsabilidad se detendría, pero no hacia el más mínimo esfuerzo por detener todo ello y para ser sinceros, tampoco quería.

Ya no podía contenerse más, había soñado con ese momento millones de veces y jamás creyó que fuera a pasar, aunque en su imaginación todo había sido más romántico, nunca creyó que todo sucedería en el estudio de grabaciones y en un sofá, pero aparentemente el pelinegro no tenía problema con eso ¿Por qué el debería?

–Makoto –Escuchaba que pronunciaba su nombre cuando ya se encontraba besando su cuello –No pienses las cosas –

Una leve sonrisa se asomo en sus labios ¿Cómo sabía que eso hacia? No dijo nada, simplemente le miro a los ojos, que eran claros como el agua ¿Han escuchado la expresión "Los ojos son la ventana del alma"? Cuando se habla de los ojos del ojiazul, esa expresión se queda corta.

Claramente lo deseaba y él también, pero al haber sido todo tan repentino era por ello que no podía evitar retenerse, aunque cierta parte de su anatomía no pensara igual que él y Haruka lo noto, por ello estaba usando su rodilla en la entrepierna.

–Haru...–Cerro uno de sus ojos ¿Por qué eso se sentía bien?

–Estas duro –El castaño se ruborizo ¿Por qué a veces tenía que ser tan directo?

Y mientras pensaba en eso, el pelinegro ya se había incorporado del sofá y se encontraba ya tratando de abrirle el pataleen.

–¡Haru! –Tenía el rostro sumamente rojo y detuvo sus manos

–Hablas demasiado –Y volvía a unir sus labios con los suyos.

Tal vez era algo débil cuando el menor hacia eso, fue así como terminaron en el sofá en primer lugar y era por eso ahora que su miembro terminaba fuera de su pantalón, siendo estimulado por la mano contraria del otro. Trato de decir algo, para que no siguiera, pero las palabras murieron en la boca ajena. Y simplemente dejo que el pelinegro continuara ¿Por qué se tenía que sentir tan bien?

Por tener los ojos cerrados no podía darse cuenta que Haruka ya estaba liberando igual su miembro, por lo visto ver las expresiones del mayor podían excitarle demasiado que ya no podía contenerse más, incluso su excitación comenzaba a dolerle. Necesitaba al mayor. Así que ahora masturbaba a ambos con sus manos, juntando sus miembros para hacerlo.

Los gemidos que ambos hacían resonaban en la habitación, lo que aumentaba el riesgo de ser descubiertos ¿Serían unos pervertidos acaso por excitarse aún más ante esa idea?

–Ha...ahh...Haru...–La mirada del ojiverde que estaba ligeramente cubierta en lagrimas, por el placer que sentía podía significar una cosa, estaba cerca de llegar y no era el único.

–Mako...ngh...Makoto –

El pelinegro también gemía su nombre, no tardando mucho ambos en venirse, respirando un poco agitado dada la actividad, pero no iba acabar todo ahí, el castaño todavía estaba duro, aún después de venirse. Debió imaginarlo.

–Makoto –

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, ninguno quería terminar aún, por ello el pelinegro se deshacía de las ropas que hacían falta y volvía a recostarse en el sofá, mientras que el mayor se colocaba encima suyo.

–No quiero lastimarte –Aún en una situación así él no dejaba de preocuparse por él ¿Cómo no se podía amar a un hombre así?

–Estaré bien –

El no quería que se detuvieran, aún cuando sabía que eso significaba que dolería, no solo por el tamaño del miembro del otro, era su primera vez después de todo y tal y como se imagino también lo era para el mayor, por ello entre ambos se ayudaron. Él tenía una ligera idea de lo que tenía que hacer el otro, así que por ello tomo su diestra y lamió un par de dedos del mayor. Lubricándolos de ese modo y siendo guiados ahora a su entrada.

–Solo uno –Estaba algo nervioso aunque su semblante no lo reflejase, pero trataba de estar calmado y más importante aún, relajado.

Sintió al primer intruso en su interior, la expresión de dolor no pudo disimularla y por la cara de preocupación del otro, era obvio que no quería continuar si a él le dolía, pero detuvo su mano para que no la retirara.

–Es...Estoy bien –Le sonrió leve.

Solo necesitaba acostumbrarse eso era todo, por ello se limitaba a respirar hondamente, cuando sintió que ya podía continuar le pidió al mayor que moviera aquel primer dedo, ya no se sentía tan mal como antes, pero aún podía sentir un deje de dolor. Tiempo después ya era tiempo para un segundo y no se diga de un tercero. Al menos ahora sus facciones fueron cambiando, sin duda ya no dolía.

–¿Se siente bien Haru? –Aún estaba algo preocupado, pero el asentimiento del otro le brindaba algo de tranquilidad.

–R-Retíralos –Su respiración era algo agitada y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. No era un misterio que era lo que debía continuar ahora.

El mayor trago algo de saliva en seco, asintiendo leve, acomodándose mejor entre las piernas del menor, tomando con firmeza la cintura del otro, mirando una vez más a sus ojos azules, quien con estos le indicaba que continuara, que estaría bien. Así que por ello con cuidado fue penetrándole, al principio solo fue capaz de introducir la punta, pues Haruka estaba llorando, aunque trataba de disimularlo.

–No...No te preocupes –Pero su expresión de dolor. –Sigue...Por favor –

Aunque lo pensó por algunos segundos, siguió introduciendo su miembro, aún lo hacía pausadamente y le sorprendía lo mucho que ahora le estaba costando hacerlo, pues el interior del menor era estrecho y envolvía su miembro, se sentía bien, demasiado bien.

–Haru –Decía su nombre, logrando al fin introducir todo su miembro en el interior del menor –Te amo –Una vez más besaba los labios ajenos, entrelazando sus dedos con la mano contraria.

Haruka correspondió aquel beso no tardando en sentir la primera embestida, apretó con fuerza la mano de Makoto, sintiendo un intenso dolor recorrerle la espalda, motivo por el cual la arqueo, pero ahogando el quejido de dolor en la boca del otro. Su respiración se volvió irregular y un par de lagrimas descendieron de sus ojos.

–Lo siento –Pudo escuchar al mayor pedir disculpas mientras besaba sus lagrimas que salían.

Trato de decirle que estaba bien y que no se detuviera, cuando otra embestida fue dada, sintiéndose diferente a la anterior, por lo visto su cuerpo comenzaba acostumbrarse, ya que con cada embestida más el dolor iba desapareciendo, incluso rodeo la cintura del mayor con sus piernas.

–Ma...Mako...ahh –Ahora gemía el nombre del mayor, no dejando de apretar con fuerza la mano que le sujetaba.

Hasta ahora sus gemidos eran moderados, pero de repente uno fue más sonoro de lo usual y el castaño se preocupo, pero por la forma en como Haruka le rodeaba la cintura, quería decir que no deseaba que se alejara de él, por ello continuo, por lo visto había golpeado un área sensible en el interior del menor. El pelinegro por su parte solo podía sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal, al igual que un intenso cosquilleo en su vientre, era obvio lo que eso significaba y por ello se inclino un poco hacia el frente para poder besar al castaño en los labios por enésima vez, contrayendo su interior, no puedo soportarlo más y corriéndose entre sus vientres. El mayor por otro lado al sentir la contracción su miembro también se corrió, ahogado un gemido en la boca ajena.

–Fe...Feliz cumpleaños –Decía un Haruka agitado, sonriéndole con suma sinceridad, era esa clase de sonrisas que probablemente solo Makoto conocía, mientras que lo que sus ojos reflejaban no era nada más que puro amor.

–Haru...–Sonrió también él, abrazando al menor.

Ese quizá había sido el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido.

FIN

EXTRA

Como la luz del cuarto de grabaciones en el que Makoto y Haruka dormían, se encontraba prendida, una de las secretarias fue a ver porque, ya que se suponía que nadie ese día debía de estar con excepción de una persona, pero supuso que su trabajo hace mucho que lo termino, por ello se le hacia raro, más que nada por la hora.

–¡OH POR DIOS! ¡Ed-san! ¡Ed-san! Venga a ver esto –La secretaría del director de la compañía de grabaciones se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación.

–¡E-Esto no es lo que parece Yuuki-san! –

Makoto se sonrojo hasta las orejas, mientras trataba de cubrir a Haruka, quien de los 2 era él que menos ropa traía puesta.

–¿Qué sucede Yu? Ya encontraste...–Llega la otra chica a la que llamo Yu-san –¡Oh cielos! –Se cubrió la boca, sorprendida.

La otra señorita había acompañado a la primera, pues no quería ir sola a ese lugar, así que por ello la acompaño, pero nunca creyó que se toparía con esa escena.

–¿Por qué el ruido? –Haruka todavía estaba algo somnoliento y a diferencia de Makoto, el estaba tranquilo.  
>–¡H-Haru! –<p>

Makoto ahora se reeplanteaba si realmente es el mejor o el peor cumpleaños que ha tenido.


	6. One-Shot 6: Luz

Nuestro primer beso

Era mi mejor amigo, él que estaba a mi lado siempre, debe ser por eso que nunca noté lo mucho que lo quería. Él era como el viento, como una brisa cálida, podía sentir su suave respiración en mí cuando decía dulcemente mi nombre: "Haru"… Mi nombre en sus labios sonaba como una dulce y suave melodía y cada vez que me sonreía su sonrisa iluminaba todo el lugar, más que el sol, más que nada.

Fue un día de invierno en que me di cuenta que lo que me gustaba no era su sonrisa, si no cuando sonreía para mí, con esa sonrisa que no muestra a nadie, con esa sonrisa que pinta el océano de azul cada vez que caminamos por la playa, con esa sonrisa que es capaz de iluminar y entibiar una noche de invierno. Luz, eso es Makoto para mí.

Ese día hacia mucho frio, quería quedarme todo el día en la tina del baño, sabía que Makoto llegaría en cualquier momento y que debería salir de la tina, ponerme el delantal, cocinar mi desayuno, vestirme e ir al colegio, es un fastidio. Pero ese día fue distinto. Makoto no llegó a buscarme por lo cual estuve mucho tiempo en la bañera, tanto que me quedé dormido esperándolo, pero nunca llegó.

De todas maneras me fui a clases, un poco molesto porque Makoto no me pasó a buscar, pero sabía qué hacer, le diré que fue su responsabilidad que yo me perdiera el primer bloque de clases, que debe responsabilizarse y copiar mi materia. Sonó el timbre del descanso y lo ví:

-Makot…- sin que pudiera terminar la frase Makoto se levantó del asiento y se fue del salón. No lo vi sonreírme, ni siquiera volteó a verme. Preocupado por la actitud de Makoto fui por él al patio.

En ese momento me topé con Nagisa, estaba más bien preocupado no era ni tan alegre ni efusivo como de costumbre, me miraba como si sintiera pena por mí, ¿acaso él sabrá que le pasa a Makoto?

-Haru-chan- me dijo con la voz triste y baja – Mako-chan… Ayer Mako-chan habló con una chica de mi clase, creo que ella le dijo algo cruel, yo no estaba escuchando sólo los vi de casualidad pero… pero pude notar que ella le grito algo muy enojada y él se entristeció mucho… luego de eso rei-chan y yo fuimos a hablar con él y parecía muy triste y le preguntamos si lo acompañábamos mientras llegaba Haru-chan y él nos dijo: No quiero ver a Haru. Luego de eso se fue.

¿Makoto no quiere verme? ¿Por eso no fue por mí esta mañana? ¿Hice algo que le molestara? ¿Esa chica le dijo alguna mentira sobre mí?... – Nagisa, debo ir por Makoto. Lo siento – deje a Nagisa nervioso y algo preocupado, pero fui a buscarlo.

Sabía que estaría en el patio principal del colegio, hay mucha gente, sabe que no me gusta ir a esa clase de lugares, sé que él pensará que en el patio general no lo buscaré, pero se equivocaba. Lo vi frente a mí, me acerqué sin que se diera cuenta de mi presencia –Makoto– le dije, él se giró asustado

-Haru-chan…, digo Nanase-kun- Makoto no me miró a los ojos, ni siquiera se oían claramente sus palabras – no es posible que conversemos en este instante, podríamos vernos más tarde…

Nanase-kun? Con quién demonios cree que está hablando? Que será lo que le sucede hoy, no me importó que estuviera rodeado de gente lo tome de la muñeca y arrastre conmigo, pensé que sería como siempre y que me seguiría en silencio, pero ese día todo fue diferente… Makoto… me apartó.

-Lo siento Nanase-kun, estoy un poco ocupado en este momento- luego de esa frase se volteó y se fue con nuestros otros compañeros de clases.

Que será lo que le pasa, será que ya… no me quiere?

Esa tarde fuimos al club de natación, por más que intenté acercarme a Makoto el dedicó todo el entrenamiento a mejorar la técnica de Rei, por otra parte Nagisa trató de hacer mil cosas para que Makoto y yo habláramos pero no lo logró, Makoto me ignoró todo el entrenamiento. Yo intenté ocultarme en el agua pero ese día no conseguí nadar, sentía que el agua me rechazaba, sentía mis lágrimas correr y mezclarse en la piscina, ahogándome, arrastrándome hasta el fondo…, al parecer el cielo no tenía el color de siempre, estaba oscuro, le faltaba luz: la luz de la sonrisa de Makoto.

Después de esas dos dolorosas horas el entrenamiento terminó. Fuimos a los camerinos a cambiarnos.

-Makoto, quieres regresar a casa juntos? - lo único que esperaba es que Makoto me mirara, mírame, mírame a los ojos, mírame a los ojos y así podré saber que pasa por tu cabeza… -Makot..-

-Te escuche Haru… - la mirada de Makoto apuntando a nuestros pies me daba miedo, nunca había sentido como si algo aplastara mi pecho tan fuerte, es la primera vez que él evita mis ojos, siempre nos hemos comunicado solo con nuestros ojos… realmente estoy asustado.

En ese instante se produjo un silencio incomodo, no podría decir cuánto tiempo fue exactamente, no podría decir si Nagisa y Rei estaban ahí, no sabría decir si mi corazón latía o no, lo único que recuerdo es mi respiración agitándose más cada segundo, mis labios temblando, mis manos temblando, pero por sobre todo, puedo recordar cómo se oye el silencio de los labios de Makoto.

-Yo… Nanase-kun, lo siento debo irme-

…

-Makoto espera!- nuevamente lo cogí del brazo –Te hice algo acaso! – le grité con fuerza, tanto así que luego mis energías desaparecieron, podía sentir las lágrimas caer por mi rostro -Dime… por favor…. Makoto… por favor-

-Perdóname, no puedo hacerte esto- luego de esas palabras Makoto se fue y me dejó de pie en medio del camarín. Me derrumbé, caí sobre mis rodillas y en silencio y sin lágrimas lloré, Nagisa y Rei no se acercaron, solo se despidieron y se fueron preocupados.

Caminé a mi casa, caía la nieve suave como un algodón sobre mi rostro, avancé lentamente, solo quería caminar y entender que era lo que pasaba. Cuando llegué a casa la luz estaba encendida, cuando abrí la puerta vi los zapatos de Makoto en la entrada, me apresuré en entrar y él estaba sentado ahí, pero no era como siempre, no era el Makoto de siempre, no era MI Makoto.

-Haru…-

Se acercó a mí, lentamente, tan lento que pude contar los latidos de mi corazón, no sé si fue porque él se acercó demasiado lento o porque mi corazón latió muchas veces.

–Haru-chan-

Puso gentilmente su mano en mi cara y acercó su rostro al mío… mis manos temblaban, mis labios no eran capaces de decir palabra alguna, el aroma de Makoto inundaba el lugar, me sentía embriagado. Luego juntó nuestras frentes y me susurro:

-perdóname-

Makoto alejó su frente de la mía… me miró a los ojos con tristeza y se dirigió a la puerta, yo lo seguí, me puse en frente a la puerta como bloqueándola con mi cuerpo, estaba agitado, nervioso, necesitaba una respuesta.

–Makoto, que demonios te pasa! Por qué me estas evitando-

-Haru, no puedo seguir haciendo esto, lo que yo siento por ti… no es normal, nunca lo había pensado de esa forma, siempre fue tan cotidiano estar a tu lado y quererte que no me di cuenta que esto no es normal, tú eres un hombre y yo.. yo también. Ayer Izumi-chan de la clase de Nagisa se me declaró, le dije que no podía corresponderla porque, porque me gusta otra persona… entonces ella me dijo: es Nanase-sempai verdad? Eso no es normal, ustedes dos son hombres, no es correcto, no es normal, lo único que lograrás con ese amor sucio es destruir el futuro de Nanase-sempai… yo, yo no quiero hacerte daño, no quiero que las personas te miren diferente, te traten diferente o te hagan daño, no lo quiero Haru…-

Las palabras de Makoto sonaban llenas de dolor, no sabía qué hacer, qué decir

–Makoto, no tienes por qué preocuparte, tú... me gustas-

Una vez que dije esas simples palabras llenas de sentimientos algo nuevo comenzó a estar dentro de mí, algo que no me atemorizaba en lo absoluto al contrario, era un sentimiento cálido. –No te preocupes, todo estará bien-

Me acerqué a Makoto quien al escucharme hablar lloró, aparté sus manos de su rostro, estaban mojadas por sus lágrimas, suavemente acerqué mis labios y las besé. Makoto inmediatamente me miró fijo con sus grandes e inocentes ojos verdes.

–Puedo besar tus labios?- esas palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensar, Makoto asintió con la cabeza… me acerque despacio, temblando, con el estómago revuelto, con sudor en mi espalda, con mis ojos cerrados, con la respiración agitada y junté nuestros labios en un beso suave y dulce, un beso tierno como de un niño pequeño. Makoto tomo mi cintura y acercó mi cuerpo al suyo con un solo brazo y con el otro sujeto mi mano por sobre mi cabeza en la puerta… abrió los labios y me beso, como si fuera el final de la película más romántica del mundo.

Completamente sonrojado me separe de su boca y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro… Makoto me abrazó y me apretó junto a su pecho, podía sentir su corazón latiendo, asi que también lo abracé, cerré mis ojos y lloré, pero ya no era de dolor, era ese dolor bueno.. es que acaso… será esto la felicidad?

Esa noche Makoto se quedó a dormir en mi casa, la nieve cubría de blanco todo, las luces de las calles nos iluminaban como estrellas, Makoto se durmió en mi cama, se notaba feliz, acaricié su cabello y sonrió, con esa sonrisa que es sólo para mí, que ilumina más que el sol, más que los faroles de esta noche blanca, pero que ahora no solo ilumina si no que me regaló nuevo mundo de colores, colores que pintó con un solo beso.


	7. One-Shot 7: y asi lo comprendió

**_"_****_Y así lo comprendió"_**

A Haruka nunca le preocupo comprender las situaciones, las emociones o cualquier cosa que se le relacionara. Su abuela decía que su nana favorita era el del golpeteo de las olas con la costa. Todavía de adulto le agradaba, era un ritmo suave y relajante, como un potente analgésico para él.

Haruka no recordaba muy bien como había conocido a Makoto, tenía una vaga idea en su mente, algo perdido en sus memorias que simplemente no llegaba a recordar del todo. Lo único que recordaba, lo único que podía rescatar de las profundidades de su mente era el suave sonido de las olas golpeando la costa y unos ojos verdes que no expresaban más que curiosidad, una curiosidad tan infantil y primitiva, llena de tanta pureza… Y cuando Haruka despertaba de sus sueños, se quedaba sentado un rato en su cama viendo a través de la ventana, llenándose del sonido de las olas.

Nanase nunca había sido sociable, encontraba a las personas estúpidas, era un razonar muy duro para un niño de seis años, pero llevaba una amargura en su pecho que le aumentaba la edad. Tal vez estaba relacionado con el vacío que estrujaba su corazón al notar la distancia que imponían las personas hacía su persona. Con la compañía de su abuela le bastaba, las demás personas en el mundo eran idiotas, incluyendo a sus padres. Pero no le importaba, o eso pretendía aparentar. Pero…

_―__¡Haru-chan!―unos manitos suaves lo tomaron del brazo con firmeza, ahí estaba de nuevo Makoto Tachibana con un puchero en los labios―nunca me esperas._

_Nanase simplemente se quedó observando los grandes y expresivos ojos verdes, brillaban con tanto fulgor. Haruka endureció la mirada y aparto la vista. Esa fue la primera vez que sintió envidia de alguien. ¿Por qué Makoto lucía tan vivo?... Pero… Aun así…_

_―__Vámonos―fue la respuesta que dio mientras tomaba con suavidad la mano de Makoto entre la suyas. Era tan cálido… Como la comida que le hacía su abuela. Se sintió bien en ese momento y olvido la idiotez de la humanidad._

_"__Y sí, fue la primera vez que sintió envidia, pero también la primera vez que pudo bajar sus barreras y dejo entrar a alguien por ellas. Así como también fue la primera vez que tomo la mano de Makoto."_

Aun así seguía sin comprender a las personas y no le podía importar menos. Su concepto de que las personas eran estúpidas nunca había cambiado. Makoto a veces lo regañaba porque decía que no debía juzgar sin conocer. En esos momentos Makoto también le parecía estúpido, pero igual seguía siendo su amigo. Había descubierto que Tachibana para él, era igual que el sonido de las olas. Era raro aceptarlo, pero así era.

_―__¿Entonces no existen?―Makoto tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas y sorbía por la nariz los mocos, sus manos estrujaban con nerviosismo la manta que tenía._

_Haruka suspiró con pesadez y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Tachibana―los fantasmas no existen, Makoto. Duerme tranquilo.―Nanase se recostó en la colchoneta que estaba al lado de la cama del de ojos verdes intentando dormir, pero el ruido que hacía Makoto y los hipidos que intentaba callar no lo dejaban. Haruka suspiró de nuevo y se sintió viejo aunque tan solo tuviera 7 años. Tomó sin ninguna delicadeza del pie al castaño y lo jalo en la cama, Makoto soltó un grito ahogado―voy a dormir contigo, nada va a pasar.―Y Haruka se sintió abochornado por alguna razón así que se metió entre las cobijas._

_La respiración de Makoto se calmó―Gracias Haru-chan―Tachibana se abrazó al cuerpo de Haru y al rato se durmió. Nanase estaba tenso pero poco después también se durmió. El sonido de la respiración de Makoto lo arrullo._

_"__Fue la primera vez que durmió junto a Makoto."_

Makoto era tan desesperadamente diferente a él, siempre intentaba ayudar a todos, se preocupaba por el bienestar de todas las personas y era condenadamente empático con cuanta persona se le pasara al frente. Ponía a todos antes que él. Siempre sonreía aunque sufriera y eso molestaba a Haruka por alguna razón, le generaba sensaciones incomodas. Incluso ponía a los animales antes que él.

_El niño de ojos verdes pego un brinco al sentir la presencia de alguien detrás de él―¡Haru-chan casi me matas del susto!―Makoto puso una mano sobre su corazón. Haruka hizo una pregunta con su mirada al notar a los perros que comían totalmente hambrientos detrás de Makoto y la cajita de comida vacía en sus manos―es que lucían muy hambrientos, además yo desayune ,puedo resistir hasta la cena. Y por lo visto ellos no han comido desde hace mucho.―El discurso de Makoto se vio interrumpido cuando su estómago sonó de manera vergonzosa._

_Haru suspiro―vamos―Tachibana asintió algo sonrojado._

_―__Adiós perritos―Makoto se despidió de los animales que le regresaron ladridos amistosos._

_Haruka saco su almuerzo y lo puso frente a Makoto―come, tienes hambre._

_Los ojos verdes de Makoto brillaron con fuerza, como si fuera lo mejor del mundo―no es necesario―el niño negó con la cabeza._

_Nanase frunció el ceño y le quito la tapa a la comida revelando la caballa. Makoto se rio un poquito―come, yo también lo hare―Haruka desvió la mirada―compartiremos. _

_―__¡Sí!_

_"__Para Makoto esa fue la mejor muestra de amistad, para Haru la primera vez que compartió su caballa."_

Y aunque Makoto se preocupara por todos y lo hiciera sentir incómodo y a veces frustrado porque pusiera a todos antes que él. Nunca habían peleado porque aunque fueran completamente diferentes… Ambos se complementaban, era como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. O esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó Nanase el día que vio a Makoto esperándolo en el aeropuerto. Fue la primera vez que se sintió avergonzado y tan estúpido en su vida.

Sin embargo seguía sin comprender, después de tantos años seguía sin comprender. Posó su vista en la comida que seguía sin probar. Makoto estaba sentado frente a él.

―¿Estas bien Haru?―el de ojos azules se topó con la mirada completamente preocupada de Makoto.

Haruka desvió la mirada a la mano de Tachibana que estaba sobre la mesa. Analizo la situación por un momento y puso su mano sobre la de Makoto. Seguía siendo tan cálida como antes. Cerró los ojos un momento y se dejó arrullar por el sonido de las olas en la lejanía, así como el pulso de Makoto que iba en aumento. Abrió los ojos. Su mirada se centró en la de un sonrojado Makoto―¿Por qué?―Preguntó escuetamente.

Tachibana se relajó un poco y giro su mano un poco para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Nanase―porque te amo, Haru-chan―la sonrisa de Makoto era hermosa y sus ojos brillaban con tanto amor reflejado en ellos. Era completamente sincero como su nombre.

Haruka apretó la mano de Makoto con algo de fuerza. Bajó la mirada por unos segundos y cuando la alzó ahí estaba Makoto frente a él, aun sosteniendo su mano con fuerza. Tachibana lo abrazó mientras Haruka sentía como mojaba un poco la camisa de este. Era patético, tan estúpido, tan poco Haruka Nanase. Tan poco comprensible y tal vez algo humillante.

―Makoto…―murmuro suavemente, aun con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Tachibana―¿Por qué?―Haruka apretó un poco la camisa de Makoto. Se separó un poco y alzó la mirada algo llorosa. Tan irreal― ¿Por qué?―repitió la pregunta. No había agregados o había un más allá. Era una pregunta que lo abarcaba todo. Una pregunta con la que quería comprender, no había necesidad de decir mucho, Makoto lo entendía perfectamente.

Makoto sonrió con ternura, con pasión y comprensión. Con esa mirada de saber todo y nada. Con esos ojos puros―porque simplemente así está bien―había una lágrima que quería salir, recorrer el rostro del más alto. Makoto se acercó y beso a Haruka, solo algo dulce y superficial.

Y eso no fue una declaración, eso ya había pasado hace unos cuantos años atrás. Tampoco fue su primer beso, ni lo posterior a una propuesta de matrimonio. Ambos se separaron y Haruka soltó un suspiro leve, acaricio con suavidad el anillo en su mano izquierda y sonrió levemente.

Era cierto, no podía comprender a las personas con la facilidad que tenía Makoto, por ello no entendía como Makoto se había enamorado de alguien como él. No se menospreciaba, pero sabía que solo bastaba con una mirada y una sonrisa por parte de Tachibana para que cualquier persona se enamorara de él. Una conversación o algo fugaz. Un suspiro perdido en los labios del otro antes de iniciar un beso con más fuerza. Sus manos subiendo y bajando, explorando terreno por conocer. Jadeos entrecortados, besos interrumpidos. Piel marcada junto a una conexión poderosa. La cúspide del entendimiento mutuo.

_"__Y esa fue la primera vez que Haruka lo comprendió, que realmente no importaba no entender, porque de cualquier forma Makoto siempre estaría ahí, así como siempre lo estaría él. Porque Makoto era esa nana que arrullaba la amargura de su corazón, así como era su primero de muchas veces y lo único que quería para su final." _

―Te amo.


End file.
